


Holding on to reflections.

by firestarter3d



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Catra has a mental conversation/argument with the dark part of herself.
Kudos: 1





	Holding on to reflections.

**Author's Note:**

> The more trans danny phantom stuff is on the way, have to figure out how to do some stuff with it though, and just wanted to get this out of my doc files.

Catra was in a brightly lit room, she wondered where she was, when she noticed that her shadow began to expand and take a shape of its own, well not really its own more like a completely black version of her with red eyes and shadowy wavy hair, "who are you?" she asked. "Im you, or at least the you, you're going to be if you continue to where you're going. It's all coming together your finally going to be the most powerful horde member now that NO ONE is around to hold you back, the regular catra sank down, "right we have, No one now". She said sadly, she suddenly shot up, "but I can still fix it, i can still get them back." the shadow catra grabbed her shoulder, "oh kitten, it's too late, no one wants a bad friend, why not continue on the path you're on, the path of hate has taken us so far to reaching our goal". Catra shook her head at the shadow, "The path of hate is a dangerous track you take one step and it's hard to turn back It pulls you along, and though it seems wrong it feels right, Don't you see this path I'm on left a permanent mark, It felt good at first, then it slowly turned dark, With each passing day  
I'm further astray from the light" A statue of adora suddenly emerged and when catra went to touch it, it crumbled into ash. "Suddenly, I lost my way and lost the thread Lost my cool, then lost my head" Then a statue of the time when she was in the crumbling realities, with her face falling to pieces appears, she smashes it away, and another statue, this time of entraptra takes its place, and catra jumped at it, hoping if she was quick enough she would be able to keep it together but it crumbled like the other one. "Every loss is harder to excuse, Now i see, i Lost my faith and lost my soul" a last statue of scorpia appeared, she tried so hard to hold on to but like sand it slipped through her fingers. "I lost complete control And realized there's nothing left to lose, Nothing left to lose." She didn't even try to interact with the statues of regelio, lonnie, and kyle that had appeared, she knew what would happen "becoming the villain isn't the answer!" the shadow had laughed a darker laugh then she ever had let loose "Is that what you think you are? The path you're on is a path paved in black You're taking that road and not looking back Each twist and each turn leads straight where you're yearning to go yes, it's true, your path is dark but I see where it ends You're rivals will fall as you're power ascends They despise you that's fine. You knew you had to cross the line, `` Catra pulled put her claws and took a swipe at the shadow while shouting, "im not like you, I got what I deserved, ,i lost the game, But you and I, we're not the same". The shadow glared at her and began to growl out,"you're not lost, this fate was yours to choose, So you chose to lose your doubts and your chains Lose each weakness that remains Now that you have nothing left to lose, Nothing left to lose, Catra looked at the statues of Rogelio,kyle and lonnie again, realized. ``I have so much to hold onto, I only wanted my rightful dues"., catra began to beg when, the shadow turned to where she was looking “please, you've lost your grip and lost your mind”, the shadow rushed over to the statue of kyle, and decapitated it, “Lose? I'm not gonna lose”, catra then went to the one of lonnie and stood in front of it, “All's not lost, don't be so blind”, the shadow jumped over her shoulder and crushed the statue of lonnie.”I refuse `` catra grabbed the tail of the shadow as it went after the last statue, “Cut your losses, drop the IOUs” then rogelio's statue was suddenly gone, “I refuse” and the shadow turned on her, “well well kitty it looks like your all alone again, that's where I am at my best anyway”. a cage of shadow formed around catra, “I lose no tears and lose no sleep What i want i'll take and keep” the shadow bent down to her “You can't stop the turning of the screws,You'll stay in that cage until this is done. And just in case you think of escaping…”, the shadow snapped her fingers and a copy of emily appeared and seemed ready to fire at anything that moved, as the shadow walked away, the black faded from her body revealing a carbon copy of catra, catra could of sworn she heard her copy say, “Now I have nothing left to lose”. As she walked out a door that appeared before her.


End file.
